


Leather Beneath My Skin

by Luck_Lilly



Series: Becho Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4th year on the ring, Echos leather jacket s5/6, Established Relationship, F/M, Post S4, Spacekru fic, bellamy and echo have been together for a while, bellamy offers to teach her reading, echo cannot read English, i don’t know if I spelled that right, request, slight mentions of Octavia, very small piece of angst(you might miss it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly
Summary: Bellamy’s reaction to Echo finding her leather jacket on the Ring.Edited by: Morgan
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo
Series: Becho Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Leather Beneath My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Spacekru fic. Year 4. Established relationships: Becho, memori, Marper. Becho-centric.

Bellamy wanders the hallways of the Ring in search of a specific storage closet. He can see the door at the end of this hall, cracked open slightly. Bellamy slips inside to see Echo rifling through a box filled with childrens clothing. He knows she could hear him come in. “Hey.”

“Hello,” she says, not looking up from the box but huffing in frustration when she only finds childrens clothes. He thinks Harper probably sent her in here to find stuff for them.

“The boxes are labeled, you know. With the sizes, I mean.” Bellamy walks over to her and turns the box to show the label. Echo flushes and puts the box back on the shelf. “So the clothes that would fit us better would be over here.”

“Oh, I guess I didn't see it,” she remarks even though the labels are all facing outwards towards the middle of the room. Bellamy’s brow furrows.

“Echo, they are all facing the right way and are written in bold black letters,” he says almost softly, not wanting to sound like a complete bitch. “So why were you digging through a child's box?”

She doesn't speak for a long moment. “I cannot read Gonasleng well. It wasn’t really a necessity for us.”

Bellamy pulls a box full of sweaters and long sleeved shirts off the shelf. “I can teach you, if you’d like,” he offers. He had first hand experience with that anyways, with helping his mother teach Octavia to read. The thought of his sister sends a pang through his chest. Bellamy shoves the box across the floor with his foot, Echo goes after it, however. “It wouldn’t be a big problem.”

He briefly watches her dig through it before pulling another box off the shelf. “I would like that,” she muses and pulls out a black leather jacket. Bellamy digs through the box he just picked up. It’s filled with an assortment of men’s clothing that would probably fit Murphy and Monty.

He hums, “It's a date.” Echo gives a soft laugh and sets the jacket she was holding into a discard pile. “You should try that on,” he remarks with a nod towards the jacket. She gives him a look from the corner of her eye before picking it back up and slipping it on over her shoulders.

He notes it might be just slightly too loose for her in the shoulders, but between her lithe form and slightly muscled arms it rounds out nicely. Bellamy thinks it suits her. She wears it as if it was made specifically for her, and not someone else who lived who knows how long ago. Bellamy feels his mouth go slightly dry when she stands, zips it up, and faces him. “What do you think?”

“I think it's very sexy,” he purrs and walks up to her. She rolls her eyes playfully and laces her fingers in his.

“I’ll take your word for it,” she responds and gives him a wink. She lets go of his hand and takes it off. “But can’t have it distracting you, now can we?”

Bellamy chuckles and turns around, going back to his box and she finishes up in the one he kicked away. “Maybe a little distraction wouldn't be a bad thing.” Bellamy hears her scoff and he can’t help but grin, pushing the box to the side and pawing through another. He passes another box over to her.

“Maybe not.”


End file.
